Kakashi in love
by PRgirlkyra
Summary: Well it's going to be good i hope lol. Any way it's my frist one so plz read i'll try to make them better it's just about Kakashi and this girl i made up lol any way this frist part is just some povs to let u know what going to happen in later chapters.


Kakashi pov.

I'm usually alone being the master of cell 7 is not all it's cut out to be mission after mission after mission but to day is different to day of all days the hokanga has call me in to her office to inform me of some thing I was thinking about maybe a new mission but to my surprise there stood a girl about 12 years old as old as the other 2 in my group. I looked at her. She had long black hair to her Shoulders and the most beautiful misty grey eyes I had ever since. As LadyHokage spoke I learned her name was Aurora and she would be joining my squad for a while at the lost of u know who….. A question popped in my head I ask what rank she was a simple question. The answer did scary me though a Join a 16 year old join know that has happen before but this young girl did look to be any thing more then a join I watch her eyes. Then I was taking by surprise at what was said next when the Lady said "her father and I "my eyes looked at her "her father and u ". "Yes she said I am her mother" then I said smoothly "how is her father "the lady spoke softly as she said the one name I would never guess to be the farther of this young girl Jiraiya.

Aurora pov.

I couldn't read his face like I normally do people because of that mask on half his face. Then I say the look of surprise on his in his eye as my mother said my father name so. I started looking over him so this is kakish the copy cat ninja wow not all what I was think attractive yes I will say that but the beside the point I was to be in his cell with a boy and a girl Naurot and Saukara where there names. I hoping this would go well I been in the sand village with Garra for the past year since the alliance. An my father told me I would be going to the village I was not over excited my father assured me that I would be just as happy with them there but working with them would be know easy task. My parents fought most of the night to find out what cell I would be in my mother ague the fact between guys and kakaish of course my father got his way when he began to talk about Naurot. My mother and kakashi where finished talking. I found my self staring at Kakaish 26 interesting to me of. He was looking at me also so this was going to be the start of one crazy adventure I know it.

2 years later

2 year later a still young Aurora has fallen in love with an older Kakashi and he some how feels the same she has been gone for a year and is just returning home after a 1 year long special mission.

Aurora pov.

I walk in to the village gates my father at my side the welcome committee would be here soon but I didn't care only one person was on my mind. I wonder how long it would take for him to hear I was finally home for good as of know. I missed him so. I wonder how he had been busy of course with the other missions with the group I wonder how well they got along with out me my father said Naruto asked about me every time he says him. Kakashi never asked because that not like him I missed him the all at one a jolt went threw my body and there he was behind me if he was a assassin he could have killed but instead he planted a kiss on my fore head with and as the cloth of his mask touch my forehead I know I was finally and truly home.

Kakashi

It took me about 2 min after I know she was home her charka levels hit me like a rock. As soon as I felt it I was gone I say here with Jiraiya as I came up behind her. She was beautiful none the less a little older then before but it only mad her look better. As I planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled softly. She was finally home I missed her so much these last couple of months had been lonely with only Naruto and Saskura to keep me company I long to see her and having her here know reminded me of our fist mission and our first kiss.

Let the story begin


End file.
